


Kuromori

by yeaka



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It goes about its life.
Kudos: 23





	Kuromori

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Shadow of the Colossus or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It stirs. 

There’s a rumble through the caverns, the slow side of falling rocks, and dust shakes loose of the ceiling. A Few pebbles litter its body, falling harmlessly to the smooth floor beneath it, and it lifts its tired head, turning towards the sound. A creature’s passing overhead—something small and insignificant, but a part of the land. A horse, maybe, or a dear. None of its business. The lands above belong to others: it has its own home to protect and watch over. 

It slowly lifts up to its feet, shaking loose remnants of sleep and fallen dirt. Its fur rustles in the gentle breeze. With a quiet yawn, it plods forward, slinking through a wide crack in the coliseum. 

Its home is a large, round abyss, carved down into the earth by many tiny hands that have long since gone away. The structure is unnatural, the walls unduly even, and the corresponding windows aren’t built for its hulking size, but it manages nonetheless, because this is the land that it was given. Time has worn away large holes for it to take its refuge in, for it to savour and explore. It emerges from the first layer and out into the open, clinging to the walls. It climbs gradually down them, creeping to the bottom. 

It rests in the middle, basking in the sun. Light streams down around it, warm and welcoming. Above, birds sing for the morning. It lifts its head and blinks against the cloudless sky: the day is lovely. It does appreciate that beauty. It loves the heat, the light, the sun, and _life_: its world is a good one, and it’s deeply grateful. 

It meanders up the walls with a sense of peace, rising to reach the stars.


End file.
